Boku no Uzumaki!
by MourningMidnight
Summary: Two young boys fall in love and seek acceptance from their hometown. An inspiring tale of love, lust and loss. Believe it.


_**To my dearest Linzi-senpai,**_

_**Chapter 1: Please, Call Me Senpai~  
**_

"Get away from me Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke, reeling back at the sudden touch of Naruto's gentle grip on his inner thigh. "We'll get caught!"

"We don't need to be ashamed Sasuke," whispered Naruto, slowly nibbling on Sasuke's ears. Sasuke groaned with pleasure and lust.  
"But no one understands!" protested Sasuke, trying to maintain his composure. "You know what they'll do if they find us!"  
Naruto stopped for a second and thought to himself. His eyes gleamed as an idea popped into his head.  
"Why did you stop?" complained Sasuke.

"I got it! If they don't understand, we'll MAKE them understand! Believe it!"

Sasuke looked up in a puzzled expression. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's sweaty body and replaced his shirt. He stood up on the giant carving of First Hokage's head and faced the village.

"I'm going to become Hokage and change the world! Believe it!"

Heads turned to see the pair of scantily clad boys and mocking laughter rang through the village. Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned.  
"I really do love him…" Sasuke thought to himself as he blushed under Naruto's delicious gaze. He sighed as he buried his head in Naruto's solid chest.

"First we need to _convince_ Kakashi sensei..."

キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!

_Knock, knock. _  
Kakashi put down his collector's edition of Icha Icha Paradise and, readjusting his pants, he threw a handful of tissues in the bin. He had a very… runny nose, you see.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto and Sasuke in a unison exclusive only to those who had a mutual sense of true love.

Moving towards the door, the copy ninja sighed to himself, expecting only the worst from his troublesome former students.

"Please, my loves," replied Kakashi, opening the door. "Call me..._senpai_".

Naruto and Sasuke blushed with a tinge of scarlet. Sitting Kakashi down, they explained their plan to him; how they needed support from the closet gays in their community; how they needed his support. It took all the convincing in the world to ensure Kakashi that his sexuality was not something he should hide. As the two lovers begged and pleaded, something ticked inside the white haired ninja's mind. Perhaps it was because the request was from two young, handsome gentleman. Perhaps it was because he could not keep his secret "under the belt" for any longer.

Whatever it was, Kakashi had decided to teach the two rookies a lesson about love.

"What you need to do is show some skin," Kakashi instructed. "Let them see in you what you see in each other. Let me show you some new ninjutsu that I've been working on in my spare time after the war. Rollerblade jutsu!"

What happened next was something which neither Naruto or Sasuke had ever expected to see: Kakashi in rollerblades. _Just_ rollerblades.

"This gives you both that sassy look AND the mobility to run away from homophobes. This is my ultimate jutsu," Kakashi continued, never breaking eye contact with his ex-pupils.

They grinned at each other in silence for a few seconds, then Kakashi's eyes looked downwards. He noticed a bulge growing in the boys' trousers, stretching the fabric to its utmost capacity. The two boys were completely focused on Kakashi. Specifically one part of Kakashi. They now knew that Kakashi was not only skilled in battle, but well endowed in many other things in life.  
The older ninja smirked.

"I may not be as brave as you two, but I want you to use my technique and show the world that even men like us can be beautiful."  
Tears started to flood the eyes of the two young boys. Sniffing, they pulled their old teacher closer into a hug. As they embraced, the three men wept, holding each other tightly.

"Now what we need", explained Kakashi, "is a rally". Naruto and Sasuke turned glanced at each other with a tang of uncertainty. Their sexuality had led to years of metrosexual tendencies which had, in turn, softened their hearts and voices.

"Ah. Don't worry, I went through the same thing when I was your age." It was as if Kakashi could read their minds. Was it because of the bond the three had made over the years? Or perhaps it was another asset to his Rollerblade Jutsu?

"Your nipples aren't the only thing that make me scream. Check out what I found." continued Kakashi.

He pulled out a device shaped like a cone with a handle on the thinner end. It appeared to have some electrical circuitry running through it. Naruto remembered using something shaped like it to satisfy Gamabunta, Jiraiya's big toad, during the war. However he had a feeling that such a device wouldn't come in handy for a rally. Kakashi sighed, as if reading his mind again.

"No, Naruto. This isn't a Copulating Funnel of Satisfying Pleasure. This is what we call a megaphone."

_To be continued..._


End file.
